Damn it!
by Asiana Monica
Summary: "S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri" 2014/ Bagaimana jika pertemuan sang pangeran Konoha berawal dari tragedi salah gampar?/ "Wajahnya tak meyakinkan."/ "Hiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"/ "Kau tak punya keahlian apapun selain menghajar seseorang Sakura."/ Aku pikir ini kejadian terkonyol seumur hidup Haruno Sakura/ Apa mungkin dia ngefans dengan ayam?/ AU/ RnR? :)


DAMN IT!

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Damn it! by Asiana Monica**

**Genre : Comedy/ Romance/ Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Warning(s) : Typo, OOC, Membingungkan, Alur kecepetan, dll**

**A SasuSaku Fanfiction for "S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri" 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apaa kauu bilangg!"

"Hyaaaaa!"

Terdengar suara gaduh di sebuah sekolah tinggi di Konoha, kelihatannya terjadi sebuah perkelahian antara sekelompok orang dan sekelompok orang lainnya. Yap, siapa lagi jika bukan Haruno Sakura, sang pemimpin geng paling mengerikan dalam sejarah geng di Konoha, nama gengnya adalah HIKS T2, kenapa HIKS T2? Ini dikarenakan nama anggota HIKS T2 terdiri dari Hinata, Ino, Karin, Sakura, Tenten, & Temari. Ternyata dari segi penamaanya terdapat arti dibaliknya, yakni Geng ini akan membuat korbannya menangis sejadi-jadinya sehingga mereka akan kapok karena sudah menentangnya.

Hari ini sepertinya geng yang mempunyai pemimpin Haruno Sakura, gadis yang sebenarnya cantik dan memiliki surai merah muda ini melakukan keonaran lagi..

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku? Haa!" Ucap seorang gadis yang menjadi korban dari geng Sakura.

Sakura semakin geram, "Kenapa? Kau masih mau melawan?!"

"Sepertinya dia sulit untuk ditaklukkan Sakura.." Sahut Temari melipatkan tangan di samping kanan Sakura.

"Aku memang sulit untuk ditaklukkan! Dan aku tidak akan pernah takut dengan orang-orang bodoh seperti kalian!" Ujar gadis itu.

"Apa? Kau menyebut kami orang bodoh?! Dasar kau Shion! Kenapa kau begitu sombong hah!" Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis bernama Shion itu.

Shion mencoba menantang, "Kenapa? Kau marah? Kau kesal?"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Tenten mencoba mendekati Shion dan ingin memukulnya, tetapi dihentikan oleh Ino.

Memegang tangan Tenten, "Biarkan Sakura saja yang mengurusnya."

Tenten menganggukkan kepala, "Baiklah."

Gadis bermata emerald ini sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perilaku Shion yang meremehkan mereka , sehingga ia bersiap-siap untuk menggampar wajahnya,

"Awas kau ya! Kau tidak tahu kami ini siapa?!"

Mengacuhkan Sakura, "Heh!"

"Kau sangat menyebalkan!" Menerbangkan serangan pukulan ke wajah Shion dan

"Awas Sakura!"

_PLAAAKKKKKKKK!_

"Aw…"

Sakura panik, "Ke-kenapa kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Ia pun membalikkan badan.

"Haaaaaaah?"

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya salah satu teman dari orang itu.

Ternyata, bukannya Sakura menggampar Shion, ia malah salah gampar orang yang berjalan di belakangnya, ia menggampar tepat di wajah orang itu. Tidak seperti orang kebanyakan, dia malah..

"Kaauuuuuu! Kenapa tiba-tiba dibelakangku?! Apa kau tidak lihat ada orang didepanmu haa?!"

Sakura malah memaki-maki orang yang telah ia gampar dengan tidak sengaja, teman-teman Sakura hanya bisa diam memojok seperti menahan malu karena kelakuan temannya itu.

"Hei, kau seharusnya meminta maaf.." Ujar teman laki-laki itu.

"Apa? Minta maaf? Temanmu ini yang salah!" Sakura menunjuk laki-laki yang ia gampar.

"Hn, kau pasti Haruno Sakura, iyakan?" Tanya laki-laki itu dan sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu.

"Iya! Memangnya kenapa? Cepat minta maaf!"

"Oy oy Sakura…di-dia dia itu…"

"Kenapa Ino..? Ada yang salah?" Sakura memalingkan wajah ke arah teman-temannya.

Ino menaruh tangannya didekat mulut dan membisikkan nama laki-laki itu dari kejauhan, "Dia U-CHI-HA SA-SU-KE."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar Ino.."

Ino lalu berteriak, "Dia UCHIHA SASUKE, SAKURAA!"

Lalu Sakura menatap laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, "Heh? Uchiha Sasuke?"

Dari kejauhan Ino berbisik dengan yang lain, "Dia pasti mengetahuinya, semoga dia berbalik meminta maaf."

"Aku harap juga begitu Ino.." Sahut Karin.

Sakura lalu tersenyum tipis, "Uchiha Sasuke? Siapa dia? Apa kehebatanmu?"

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!" Ino dengan yang lainnya kaget dengan apa yang sudah dikatakan temannya itu.

Temari menghembuskan nafas, "Tamat riwayat kita teman-teman.."

Tak disangka Haruno Sakura tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke itu, ia tetap memaki-maki dan menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf kepadanya, kemarahan Sakura hampir mirip seperti cacing yang sedang kepanasan.

"Kau yang salah! Hei cepatlah meminta maaf Baka!" Karena terpaku oleh Sasuke, sampai-sampai ia melupakan gadis yang yang bernama Shion.

"Ck, sepertinya urusanku disini sudah selesai." Mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Oh iya teman-teman, kita melupakannya…" Ucap Tenten kepada yang lain.

"Tak kusangka seorang Haruno Sakura bisa melawak juga, hahahahaha." Shion lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei kau! Mau pergi kemana?!" Sakura berpaling dan berteriak dengan penuh amarah.

"….." Shion terus berjalan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Dasar!" Sakura memalingkan wajah dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Dan kau! Cepatlah minta maaf!"

"Kau ini menyebalkan! Seharusnya kau yang meminta maaf kepada Sasuke!" Sahut teman Sasuke yang mempunyai rambut kuning itu.

"Kau….. Uzumaki Naruto, benarkan?" Tanya Sakura yang ternyata malah mengetahui laki-laki itu bernama Naruto.

Teman-teman Sakura menampar wajah mereka masing-masing,

_Plaak!_

"Demi apa, dia malah mengetahui nama anak songong itu…" Ucap Karin.

"Dia tidak songong Karin!" Sahut Hinata.

"Ah maafkan aku Hinata, hehe, aku lupa kau kan menyukainya."

Ino meremas wajahnya, "Sulit dipercaya."

.

"Iya, aku Uzumaki Naruto, teman setia dari Uchiha Sasuke, iyakan Sasuke?"

"Hn." Hanya hn.

"Setia? Hahahahaha, kau membuatku ingin tertawa."

"Apanya yang salah? Dan cepat kau meminta maaf kepada Sasuke karena sudah memukul wajahnya!"

"Dia yang salah! Arghhh aku sudah muak! Bagaimana kalau aku menantangmu?"Sakura berkacak pinggang.

_Plaak!_

"Apa yang dia bilang Ino?" Tanya Tenten.

"Sakura ingin menantangnya.." Ino memperhatikan serius.

"…" Tak ada respon.

Mata Ino masih tertuju ke depan, "Tenten? Tenten? Hei?" Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya, dan..

_Pingsan_

"Tentenn!"

.

"Hn, kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke, lalu mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Pipi Sakura memerah karena cukup terpesona dengan Sasuke, "Tentu saja! Aku pasti menang haha!"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu.." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tentuu! Yang kalah harus menuruti apa yang dikatakan yang menang? Bagaimana? Apa kau takut? Kau yang menentukan apa tantangannya." Sakura tersenyum menantang.

"Hn, baiklah, kita tantangan soal pelajaran, aku akan beri waktu selama 1 minggu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Waw, itu sesuatu yang mudah bagimu Sasuke-kun, dan kau Sakura, apa kau benar-benar yakin?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku setuju!" Dengan sangat yakin Sakura mengulurkan tangan ke Sasuke.

"Sepakat!" dan mereka pun bergenggaman, tanda kesepakatan telah dibuat.

Laki-laki berambut raven dan temannya itu lalu meninggalkan Sakura dengan keadaan wajah Sasuke yang cukup parah karena digampar dengan kekuatan penuh oleh sang berandal sekolah itu, dalam perjalanannya lelaki bermata onyx ini terlihat sedikit menyeringai. Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar sudah pergi, teman-teman Sakura lalu mendekatinya dan menanyai apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Sakura! Apa yang telah kau lakukan?!" Ucap Ino kepada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan menjawab santai, "Aku menantangnya."

"Apa kau tahu posisimu dan siapa sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke itu?!" Tanya Tenten.

"Tentu aku tahu, aku adalah pemimpin geng yang paling ditakuti oleh murid perempuan dan tidak terkecuali juga oleh murid laki-laki, dan menurutku, dia adalah orang sombong yang tidak mau mengakui kekalahannya serta sok pintar." Tegas Sakura dengan sangat yakin.

"Apaaaaa?! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Sasuke itu Sakura? Dan kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan dia adalah orang yang sok pintar?!" Tanya Ino sangat serius.

Sakura heran, "Kenapa kalian begitu terkejut? Ya, aku memang tidak tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke, itu mungkin karena dia tidak terkenal, dan kenapa aku menyimpulkan seperti itu karena saat aku melihat rambutnya itu mirip dengan pantat ayam, jadi aku langsung berpikir jika kepintarannya hanya sebatas pantat ayam, dan bisa jadi wajahnya mirip dengan…. Ayam."

"SAKURAAA…. Kenapa kau menyamakan ketampanan Sasuke dengan ayam, hue?" Karin lemas.

Sakura muka innocent, "Apa mungkin Sasuke ngefans dengan ayam?"

"Oyoyoyoy kenapa kita jadi bahas ayam?" Tanya Temari.

"Iyaak, kita disini membahas siapa Sasuke dan dirimu Nona Sakura…" Ujar Karin.

Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura, "Biar aku beritahu pemimpin kita ini, ehem, Sakura…. Kau tahu? Sasuke itu adalah orang yang kepintarannya bukan hanya sebatas pantat ayam seperti yang kau simpulkan, tetapi kepintarannya terkenal hingga seluruh penjuru Konoha." Ino merentangkan tangannya seakan sangat luas.

Ino melanjutkan, "Dan kepintarannya itu bahkan melebihi para guru disini, jadi bisa disimpulkan jika Sasuke itu kecerdasannya tidak ada yang bisa menandingi hingga saat ini."

Sakura melebarkan matanya, "Hiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Karin melanjutkan, "Bukan hanya dalam prestasi akademik, Uchiha Sasuke juga terampil di luar akademik, sehingga banyak sekali kejuaraan yang telah ia dapatkan."

"Hiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Hinata melanjutkan, "Dan Sasuke selalu mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna di setiap mata pelajarannya, sehingga ia menjadi murid tercerdas diseluruh negeri."

"Hiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Tenten melanjutkan, "Bukan hanya pintar, Sasuke juga memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan sehingga ia dinobatkan menjadi pangeran Konoha karena ketampanannya yang mempesona, dan diidolakan banyak wanita. Jadi dia tidak mungkin mirip dengan ayam Sakuraa!"

Sakura terguncang, "Hiieeeeeeeee! Hiiiieeeeeee! Hiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee!" dan terkapar hampir pingsan.

"Jadi sekarang kau tahu kan siapa dia sebenarnya…" Lanjut Ino.

"Aku tidak percaya, orang seterkenal Sasuke, kau tidak mengenalnya, dan kau malah mengenal Naruto.." Ucap Tenten.

Sakura memegang kepalanya, "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Gadis bermata emerald ini serasa dihantam oleh puluhan kapal selam karena mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke itu. Dia lalu memikirkan sejenak apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sakura lalu berdiri.

"Ehem, Karin!" Sakura memanggil Karin.

"Iya? Ada apa?"

"Bisa bacakan catatan prestasi hidup Haruno Sakura?" Sakura menyuruh Karin.

Karin mengeluarkan catatan kecil, "Baiklah aku bacakan, ehem ehem, catatan prestasi Haruno Sakura pemimpin geng HIKS T2, yaitu . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Karin?" Sakura memanggil Karin.

"Anoo… disini hanya tertulis kau mendapatkan juara berturut-turut pemegang nilai terendah di seluruh Konoha."

Sakura mengayunkan tangannya, "Wacaaaaa! Aku benar-benar hebat!"

Teman-temannya terlihat bingung melihat perilaku sahabatnya itu,

"Hei Sakura… apa kau sehat?" Tanya Ino.

"Memangnya ada apa Ino?" Sakura muka innocent.

Teman-temannya berteriak bersamaan, "Itu artinyaa kau bodoh Sakuraaa!"

Sakura menunjuk dirinya, "Aku? Apaaaaa? Tidak mungkin! Hinata, bacakan catatan keahlian Haruno Sakura!"

Hinata mengambil catatan kecil, "Baiklah Sakura, disini dituliskan jika … .. . .. ." Hinata membuka terus halaman demi halaman, akan tetapi hanya dijumpai kertas putih kosong.

"Sakura… Anooo….kau tidak punya keahlian."

"Hiiiieeeeeeeeee! Apa aku tidak punya sisi baik sama sekali?" Sakura terlihat sedih.

"Aku pikir kau tidak punya keahlian selain menghajar seseorang Sakura." Sahut Temari.

Sakura duduk karena tak kuasa berdiri lagi, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks."

Tenten menyahut, "Itu salahmu juga Sakura… tadi kau tidak mendengarkan kami melainkan langsung memaki-maki Sasuke."

"Iya kau benar, coba kita bayangkan jika kita menanyai seluruh warga Konoha disetiap penjuru mulai dari kota sampai pelosok pelosok tidak terlihatpun jika ditanyai siapa orang terpintar maka pasti mereka menjawab Uchiha Sasuke, sedangkan jika ditanyai siapa orang terbodoh, aku yakin mereka akan menjawab Haruno Sakura hahaha haha lucu sekali." Temari tertawa.

Sakura tidak terima mendengar perkataan Temari, "Apaa? Mana mungkin aku…"

Karin memotong perkataan Sakura, "Kau tidak ingat Sakura? Penyerahan piala nilai terendah itu dilakukan pada saat festival Konoha dan disaksikan seluruh warga Konoha hahaha hahahaha." Jawab Karin.

Ino pun bergaya menjadi MC, "Dan kita saksikan sebuah pertandingan antara murid terpintar yang ditantang oleh murid terpayah akan segera dimulai…..hahahha aku tidak bisa membayangkan seminggu lagi Sakura hahaha….aku tiba-tiba jadi kasihan kepadamu." Mengelap air mata karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Sakura memegang kepalanya, "Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku sebodoh itu..kalau keadaannya seperti ini, mana mungkin bisa menang? Aha! Apa aku gunakan cara curang saja ya teman-teman?"

Hinata langsung menyahut, "Kau tidak boleh Sakura! Apa kau lupa tentang visi misi kita sebagai geng ini? Kau melupakannya? Kita memang dipandang rendah dan pembuat onar, akan tetapi kita melakukan itu karena kita ingin membuat mereka mengakui kesalahan mereka, seperti kasus Shion tadi, kita menghajarnya karena kesombongan dan perilaku sok paling pintarnya…karena hal ini aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke geng ini…geng yang tidak memperbolehkan anggota dan orang lain untuk berbuat curang dan sombong dalam segala kondisi atau situasi."

Hinata menjelaskannya secara detail sampai membuat pemimpin mereka itu meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kita memukuli pemimpin kita sendiri." Sahut Temari.

Sakura mengelap air mata yang membasahi pipi cantiknya, "Maafkan aku teman-teman, aku memang salah, tidak seharusnya aku punya pikiran seperti itu, kalau begitu aku akan menjalankan tantangan ini dengan sportif!"

Karin tersenyum, "Itu baru Sakura yang kami kenal, haha."

"Dan dia adalah pemimpin kita!" Sahut Tenten.

Ino merangkul Sakura, "Iyap benar sekali.."

"Kami akan menyemangatimu Sakura.." Ucap Hinata seraya ikut merangkul Sakura.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, "Arigatou teman-teman."

Keenam sahabat yang tergabung dalam geng HIKS T2 ini berjalan bersama-sama dan merangkul satu sama lain.

.

* * *

.

Malamnya, gadis bersurai pink dan bermata emerald ini terlihat sangat serius dalam membaca dan mempelajari semua materi, ia bahkan tidak meninggalkan kamarnya hanya untuk bisa menang pada tantangan yang akan dilakukannya seminggu lagi.

Sakura membaca halaman demi halaman buku, "Kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan membuat sejarah di Konoha! Akan sangat memalukan jika kau dikalahkan oleh murid terpayah bzbz hahahaha." Gumam Sakura.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari buku sejenak dan memikirkan sesuatu, "Tapiii…kalau dipikir-pikir, Sasuke-kun memang tampan..." Mata Sakura berbinar-binar.

"_Aaaakkkk! Apakah ini akan menjadi seperti di film-film itu? Hihihi, apa mungkin ini adalah cinta pada gamparan pertama? #Ngeng Dor! Ahahaha aku sangat senang sekali aaaa, aku takut jika aku jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke-kun… emm tapi mana mungkin Sasuke-kun menyukai orang payah sepertiku? Hue."_

Sakura meremas rambut merah mudanya, "Tidak tidak tidak Sakura…..yaaa walaupun dia tampan, tapi ia bersiap-siap untuk mengalahkanmu besok! Yosh! Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi Sakuraaa!"

Tik.

Tok.

Tik.

Tok.

Krik..krikk..krikk..

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk! Bagaimana ini! Berjam-jam aku belajar dan bahkan tidak keluar dari kamar untuk membaca serta mencatat, akan tetapi, kenapa aku tetap tidak mengerti apa-apa hueeee…."

Sakura yang sudah lelah karena perjuangannya tidak mendapatkan hasil, ia pun menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur sembari memegang boneka pinknya.

"_Aaghh, ini gawat Sakura… sepertinya dirimu memang menyukai Sasuke-kun, hiks, bagaimana ini? Sasuke saja yang tidak belajar, dia bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna, tapi kenapa aku tidak yah huee, apa isi otak juga berpengaruh?"_

"Dan kenapa aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun dengan cara memalukan seperti itu? Aku pikir ini adalah kejadian terkonyol seumur hidup Haruno Sakura." Sakura meremas bonekanya.

Tok..tok..tok..tokk!

Sakura melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya, "Masuklah.."

Kreeekkk!

"Sakura-chan!"

"Oh, ibu.. ada apa?"

Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu ialah Mebuki Haruno, ia adalah ibu dari Haruno Sakura, ia khawatir kenapa Sakura tidak keluar-keluar dari kamarnya, sehingga Mebuki memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan putrinya itu.

"Aa, Sakura? Aaaaaaakkkk, Sakura-chaann!" Melihat Sakura dalam keadaan memegang buku, Mebuki pun langsung berlari mendekati Sakura.

"Ah, ibu ada apa?" Sakura kebingungan.

Mebuki memegang wajah Sakura dan _Plaakk! Plaakk!_

"Awwww, ibu!"

"Sakura-chan…apa kau sakit? Apa kau tertimpa batu? Apa kau sedang bermimpi? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Apa sih ibu?" Jawab Sakura ketus, lalu melanjutkan membaca.

Mebuki masih tidak percaya tentang apa yang sudah ia lihat.

"Sakura-chan…ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"Ah ibu…bukannya normal bagi seorang murid untuk belajar.."

Mebuki berdiri, "Tapi tidak bagimu Sakura…aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu memegang buku selama 5 tahun terakhir ini."

"Apaa? Aku memegangnya.."

"Kau memegangnya cuma saat memasukkannya ke dalam tas Sakura.." Jawab Mebuki.

Sakura terus membaca, "Tapi kan aku ingin pintar ibu.."

"Tunggu sebentar." Mebuki mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Tanya Mebuki.

"A-apa tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin sedang jatuh cinta, ah ahahaa itu lucu sekali."

"Aku ibumu Sakura-chan… jadi aku tidak bisa kau bohongi.."

"Emm, emmm.." Pipi manis Sakura mulai memerah.

"Jadi benarkan? Hahahahaa, itu bagus sekali Sakura! Kalau begitu ibu akan mendukungmu! Yoshhhh! Jadi kau belajar agar kau disukai oleh seseorang haha, kupikir kau hanya punya keinginan untuk memukuli seseorang."

Wajah Sakura tambah memerah, "He hehe.."

"Kalau begitu ibu akan mengajarimu.."

"Apa?! Memangnya ibu mengerti?"

"Tentu saja, asal kau tahu, ibu adalah mantan orang terpintar kedua di Konoha…. Ta-tapi aku tidak percaya memiliki seorang anak terpayah di Konoha, hiks." Mebuki menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah ibu begitu…"

"Tapi tak apa, setidaknya kau banyak ditakuti oleh orang hahaha." Ujar Mebuki

"Baiklah jadi ceritakan semuanya kepada ibu dan ibu akan membantumu belajar." Mebuki duduk disamping Sakura.

"Jadi begini, seminggu lagi …"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Sasuke-kun dan menceritakan tentang tantangan yang telah ia buat dengannya. Mebuki yang mendengarnya pun terkejut setengah mati, kenapa putrinya itu berani menantang sang pangeran Konoha itu.

"BAKAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Mebuki.

.

* * *

1 hari.

2 hari.

3 hari.

4 hari.

5 hari.

6 hari.

7 hari.

Selama seminggu penuh gadis bermata emerald ini hanya terpaku pada buku-buku dan catatan yang telah ibunya buatkan, ia terus membaca dan menghapal rumus-rumus agar bisa mengalahkan seseorang yang dicintainya itu pada saat tantangan nanti.

"Waaawww tidak bisa dipercaya, aku menghapal semua rumusnya dengan sangat cepat. Yeeeayyy Arigatou Okaa-san.." Sakura tersenyum bahagia, lalu berbaring di atas kasurnya.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu Uchiha Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura yakin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura begitu bersemangat untuk cepat-cepat pergi ke sekolah, bahkan ia tidak memakan sarapan yang telah Mebuki buatkan.

"Aku berangkat!"

"Kau tidak sarapan Sakura-chan?!"

Sakura memakai sepatunya, "Tidak ibu! Aku langsung berangkat! Jja!" Sakura meninggalkan rumah.

_Blaam!_

Ayah Sakura Kizashi Haruno kebingungan apa yang telah terjadi oleh putrinya, "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ahaa ahaha tidak apa-apa, mungkin dia akan bersenang-senang hari ini." Ujar Mebuki sembari menyiapkan sarapan.

.

* * *

.

**Di sekolah**

Sakura bersama gengnya terlihat bersama-sama, akan tetapi ada yang berbeda kali ini, yakni, salah satu dari mereka yaitu pemimpinnya Haruno Sakura sibuk belajar untuk tantangannya sepulang sekolah. Ini dikarenakan seluruh anggota geng HIKS T2 tidak pernah ada yang belajar kecuali Hinata.

"Hei Sakura…kau benar-benar serius." Ucap Ino.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan kalah dari Sasuke-kun, yaaaa walaupun wajahnya mengalihkan duniaku."

"Akhirnya kau berhenti menyebutnya mirip dengan ayam.." Sahut Karin.

"Hehehe, iya Karin maafkan aku, tapiiiii ada yang gawat teman-teman!"

"Apaa Sakura!" Sahut yang lain.

"Aku jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke-kunnn, aaaaa" Mata Sakura berbinar.

"Apaaaaaa?"

"Jika dilihat-lihat Sasuke-kun itu sangat kerenn, aaaaaaaaaa, jadi aku harus menang agar aku bisa jadi pacar Sasuke-kun."

"Apa otakmu sudah bergeser Sakura?" Tanya Ino kaget akan apa yang dikatakan pemimpinnya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak Ino!"

Tenten menyahut, "Sakura… seharusnya kau tahu posisimu dan posisinya."

"Aku tahu posisiku adalah orang payah dan Sasuke-kun adalah orang pintar."

"Dan kalau dibandingkan, yaaaa.. em aku tahu kau itu emm lumayan cantiklah.. dann aaaa emmm punya kekuatan besar, tetapi kau payah daaannnnnn tidak sexy." Ujar Ino.

"Yap kau benar, banyak yang lebih sexy dan pintar diluar sana." Ujar Temari.

"Hatiku sakit saat kau bilang aku tidak sexy Ino..hiks."

"Ck, hahahaha kau memang tak sexy Sakura, tapi kau berotot ahahahah." Karin tertawa begitu keras.

"Aaaghh teman-teman sudahlah! Yang terpenting aku harus menang!"

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang, yaitu waktu dimana tantangan itu akan dijalankan, ternyata tempat tantangan itu adalah didalam ruangan tertutup yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Sebelumnya Sakura begitu takut jika Sasuke memilih ruangan agar dilihat banyak orang dan mempermalukannya, tetapi ternyata tidak.

"Disini kita akan berkompetisi." Ujar Sasuke dengan sikap coolnya.

"Hei Sasuke.. kau benar-benar ingin melakukan kegiatan tidak berguna ini?" Tanya Naruto disamping Sasuke.

"_Apa katanya? Tidak berguna? Dia tidak tahu aku berusaha mati-matian selama seminggu ini untuk mengalahkannya? Sialan!"_

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah iya iya ayo kita mulai."

Lalu mereka bersiap-siap untuk melakukan kompetisi pelajaran itu yang hanya dilihat oleh geng HIKS T2 dan Naruto sebagai pemandu kompetisi.

"Yak, baiklah kita saksikan sebuah kompetisi antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura! Disini aku akan memberikan 100 soal semua mata pelajaran dan kalian harus menyelesaikannya selama 60 menit! Siapapun yang kalah harus menuruti siapa yang menanag! Baiklah! Kitaaaaaa mulai!" Ujar Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Tik Tok Tik Tok, waktu terus berjalan seiring Sasuke dan Sakura mengerjakan soal-soal mereka masing-masing, kelihatan sekali raut wajah Sakura begitu serius mengerjakan setiap soalnya.

"Semangat Sakura…" Bisik Hinata pelan.

"Kuharap dia tidak lupa akan suatu hal." Ujar Temari.

"_Akhh ini benar benar mudah haha, aku bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna jika seperti ini yeaay."_

Sakura begitu senang dan mencoba melihat ke arah lelaki berambut raven itu.

Wajah Sakura memerah, _"Dia memang pantas disebut sebagai pangeran Konoha, kyaa~ begitu tampaaannn, semuanya sempurna, wajah, kepintaran, dan lain sebagainya uuuuuu~. Akh Sakura! Kembali pada soal! Yap kita mulai lagi."_

Sakura lalu melanjutkan mengerjakan soal-soal, akan tetapi..

"_TAMAT RIWAYATMU SAKURA! Aku lupa semua rumusnyaaaaa! Aaaakkkk bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Aku bisa kalah! Akk kenapa semuanya kosong dan hitam di dalam otakku! Ohh, teman-teman tolong aku!"_

Sakura terlihat begitu panik karena ia melupakan semua rumusnya setelah ia melihat ketampanan Sasuke sejenak.

"Sudah kuduga..dia pasti melakukan kesalahan." Ujar Karin pelan.

"Ini gawat!" Hinata menggigit jarinya.

"Waktuuuuuuuu habisssss! Silahkan mengumpulkan jawaban kalian ke depan..lalu aku akan mengumumkan pemenangnya.." Ujar Naruto.

"_Hiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee sudah selesai? Kau tahu Naruto!… aku baru mengerjakan 5 soal T.T!"_

Sasuke lalu mengumpulkan jawabannya dan dikoreksi langsung oleh Naruto, karena merupakan sahabat Sasuke, ia juga lumayan pintar dalam hal akademik serta non akademik.

5 menit

10 menit

Dan..

"Score Sasuke adalah … 100 ! Kita beri tepuk tangan kepada Sasuke!"

"Hieeeeeeeeeeeee!" Teriak Sakura.

"Wow… seperti biasa Sasuke-kun memang hebat." Ujar Hinata.

"Dan seperti biasa Sakura selalu payah." Ujar Ino.

"Sakura-chan! Cepat kumpulkan jawabanmu!"

"Iya!"

Naruto lalu mengoreksi jawaban Sakura, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hanya 1 detik untuk mengoreksinya karena Sakura hanya menjawab 5 soal diantara 100 soal yang diberikan.

"_Hahaha Sakura-chan..kau memang lucu sekali!"_

"Ok, aku akan mengumumkan pemenang dari kompetisi ini, dan pemenangnya adalahhhhh….sudah pasti Uchiha Sasuke!"

_Prokk..prokkk...prokkk_

"Sasuke memang hebatttt!" Ucap Tenten seraya bertepuk tangan untuk Sasuke.

Sakura membalikkan badan, "Teman-teman!"

"Maaf Sakura.. tapi kau kalah…" Jawab Tenten.

Sakura membalikkan badan ke posisi semula, "Akhirnya aku kalah hiks." Sakura terlihat murung.

"Hn, Haruno Sakura…"

Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke, "Ah iya Sasuke-kun… ahaha selamat yah kau menang hahahaaha jadi kau mau apa?" Tanya Sakura sulit menerima kenyataan.

"Hn… besok datanglah ke lapangan sekolah."

Hening sejenak….

.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin mempermalukanmu disana, didepan semua orang."

"Haaa sialan! Jadi kau sudah mempersiapkan ini?! Kau sengaja berkompetisi diruang tertutup dan besok.."

Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura, "Kau tidak sepantasnya marah pemimpin, karena kau sudah kalah datanglah besok!"

"Agggghhhh, baiklah aku akan datang!"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi.." Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan.

Diikuti Naruto, "Jja Sakura-chan!"

"Aku akan dipermalukan oleh Sasuke teman-teman hikss.." Sakura terlihat sedih.

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura, "Kau pemimpin geng paling ditakuti, kau harus menerimanya dan mencoba kuat! Kami semua mendukungmu!"

Sakura tersenyum, "Baiklah hikss, aku akan siap dipermalukan oleh orang yang kucintai…"

.

* * *

.

Malam hari ini Sakura tidak bisa tidur karena terbayang-bayang perkataan Sasuke untuk mempermalukannya didepan semua murid di sekolah besok, dan sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

.

.

.

Akhirnya matahari pun memancarkan sinarnya, menandakan hari telah esok, dan memang benar Haruno Sakura tidak bisa tidur sehingga wajahnya kucel seperti orang yang sedang memiliki beban terpendam. Ia langsung bergegas mandi dan pergi kesekolah, ia tidak memakan kembali sarapannya. Berbeda dengan Sakura kemarin yang semangatnya sangat membara, sekarang semangatnya telah hilang drastis.

.

* * *

.

**Di sekolah**

Gadis bersurai merah jambu ini mempersiapkan hati dan harga dirinya untuk dipermalukan oleh sang pangeran cintanya didepan semua murid, seperti biasa ditemani oleh Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Karin, dan Temari, mereka berenam menuju ke lapangan sekolah.

"Kau harus semangat Sakura!" Karin menyemangati pemimpinnya itu.

Sakura menelan ludah, "Iya teman-teman, aku mencoba kuat, gara-gara ini aku jadi tidak bisa tidur semalaman."

Langkah demi langkah Sakura lewati dan akhirnya ia sampai ditengah lapangan sekolah, disana sudah terlihat Sasuke menunggu dirinya.

"_Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke-kun? Hiks aku sangat malu."_

"Lihat itu Sakura!" Ujar murid-murid yang melihat Sakura & Sasuke.

"Akhirnya singa perempuan bisa ditaklukkan juga hahhaa." Ujar murid-murid.

"Lihat dia pasti sangat malu hahahhahaha."

"Hahahahhahahahahahahaahahhahaah."

"_Arrghhhhhh apa yang mereka mau? Aku benar-benar malu, mereka semua menertawaiku aaaakkkkkkkk!"_

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, "Hn, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura tidak melihat ke arah Sasuke, "Apa?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"…"

"Kau membuat wajahku biru selama satu minggu, dan kau malah memaki-maki aku setelah menggamparku."

.  
Murid-murid terkejut, "Apa? Dia berani memukul Sasuke?"

"Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, dia sangat ganas."

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Dan kau malah berbuat tidak merasa bersalah Sakura…. Dan kau juga tidak meminta maaf, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke, dan menghembuskan nafas, "Iya aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

_Ojigi_, "Aku telah membuatmu seperti itu dan memukulmu dengan tidak sengaja serta memaki-maki dirimu, oleh karena itu Go-gomennasai."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~" Teriak para murid.

"_Bagus Sakura, kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dan mereka kelihatannya sangat senang."_

"Sakura, sudah cukup."

"Aku tidak akan kembali keposisiku sebelum kau memaafkanku."

"_Yap itu sangat berwibawa sekali Sakura, kau mengambil jalan yang benar."_

"Sasukeeeeee." "Sasuukeee aaaakkkk." "Lihatlah diaaa." Teriak para murid.

"_Hikss mereka semua menertawakanku dan bersorak kepada Sasuke."_

"Heii kubilang sudah cukup! Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu, kau tahu?!"

Sakura kaget, "A-apa?" Dan ia kembali ke posisi semula dan ….

"Hiiieeeeeeeee! Sasuuuukeeeeee-kuuunnn!

Sakura kaget hampir pingsan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ternyata lelaki berambut raven yang ia sukai itu secara tiba" memberikan bunga mawar kepada Sakura, apakah ini yang disebut mempermalukan Sakura versi Sasuke?

"Hn, kau tahu Sakura… pasti kau bingung kenapa aku melakukan ini.."

Sakura melongo melihat Sasuke yang begitu tampan ditambah lagi Sasuke memberikannya bunga mawar, _"Apa yang dilakukannya? Kalau ini mimpi tolong bangunkan aku tolong…hiks aku tidak mau terlalu bahagia."_

"Aku sangat takjub saat pertama kita bertemu Sakura, kau adalah orang pertama yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku, dan kau malah memaki-makiku seperti singa yang kelaparan."

Sakura masih melongo.

"Dan entah kenapa aku selalu tertawa jika melihatmu, kupikir akan sangat menyenangkan jika bersama dirimu, jadi…..apa kau mau menerima bungaku dan…"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~" Teriak semua murid.

Sakura membalikkan badan dan, "Teman-te…"

_Krik, pingsan, krik, krik_

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke, "Jeezz, kau tahu Sasuke-kun, aku sangat bodoh dan.."

"Ya aku tahu." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Aku pintar dan kau bodoh, kau orang paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, "Ishh!"

"Tapi kau selalu berusaha, kau berusaha keras walaupun kau tahu kau akan kalah, kupikir aku menyukainya."

"Aku tidak percaya Sasuke bicara seperti itu.." Ujar Ino tak berdaya melihat Sakura.

"Apa mungkin otak Sasuke sudah terkikis karena dihantam Sakura kemarin?" Sahut Tenten.

Sakura sangat malu campur aduk, senang, dan lain sebagainya, ia sampai melongo melihat Sasuke yang begitu tampan dimatanya.

"Jadi bagaimana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke menunggu.

"Emm, anooo, aaa, eeee, aaaaaakkk aku sangat bingung, apakah otakmu bermasalah Sasuke-kun?"

"Tentu saja tidak.. aku masih sama seperti dulu." -_-

Tangan dan tubuh Sakura bergetar karena terlalu gugup, baru pertama kali seorang berandal sekolah terlihat gugup.

Pelan-pelan Sakura mengambil bunga mawar ditangan Sasuke, "Arigatou Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Aku hampir pingsan kawan-kawan." Orang yang melihatnya seakan tidak percaya apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk! Dia menerimanya Ino!" Teriak Karin.

"Ini keajaiban atau apa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Sepertinya pukulan Sakura mampu menaklukkan sang pangeran Konoha." Ujar Temari.

Sakura membalikkan badan lalu berteriak, "Teman-temaaaann!" Air mata kesenangan tak mampu ditahannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Sakura.

_Di dalam hati Sakura berkata, "Apa aku bermimpi? Ternyata menjadi seorang ketua geng tidak buruk juga hahaha, benar kata ibu, jika kau melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati, maka kau bisa memikat seseorang yang kau sukai, Sasuke-kunnnn aaaakkk, apakah perbandingan menggampar seseorang yang tak dikenal lalu memaki-makinya itu satu dibanding satu juta?"_

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

.

.

.

A/N :

Fict kedua yang kusumbangkan untuk event BTC akhirnya selesai juga… hore! ^^

Maaf jika banyak kesalahan, garing dan nggak jelas ceritanya.. #sungkem

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca :)

Mind to RnR?

"S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri" 2014


End file.
